cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Woolery
Marques "Mark" D. Woolery Jr. is a created wrestler. He is currently working for Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW). His younger brother is Jon Woolery, an independant wrestler. LCW Woolery was offered to join TXW as a wrestler and he accepted. He was put in LCW, TXW's developmental league, to see if he could make it to TXW Sacrifice. His first match in LCW was against Ryan Davis (a match he lost). During a few house shows in LCW, Woolery started getting cocky as he began to belittle the other TXW superstars (one being Kevin Da Kid, a huge fan favorite), turning him into a heel. After a few shows, LCW was cancelled and Woolery was moved up to TXW. His debut match attire was a little strange: a red t-shirt, blue half jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Commentators Darnell Jackson and Nathan Scott would make jokes about him and his attire, but still respected his in-ring talent. TXW Season 2 Woolery's debut on TXW Sacrifice was on episode 18. He changes his look twice in this season since his LCW debut (the first time as a high-rolling cocky heel and the second time as his current John Cena inspired look) and had also changed his finisher quite a few times as well, his current finisher being the F-Off. He went against another debuting superstar, Adam Rishe, and beat him via tap-out which gave him his first win recorded since he had came to TXW.Mark Woolery is mostly noticed for his feud against "The N-Forcer" Smash in this season. Although the feud officially began at Back Into Your System 09, when Woolery faced (and beat) Smash for the International Championship, Woolery's first title match with Smash was a month earliar at All Caged Up 09 (a match he lost). Woolery's title reign was short lived, however, as Smash reclaimed it the next week and sucessfully defended it at Blood Money. Other memorable Mark Woolery moments in this season include his TXW Money In The Bank match at Final Testamony II against Derek Draim (the winner) and Souless and his one-on-one match with Souless (a match Woolery won). After Final Testamony II (the season finale for season 2), Woolery sent this to all of the fans of him and TXW: "Hey I just wanted to thank all the TXW and Woolery fans who love what I do because I don't﻿ just do it for me out there...see you all at TXW Season 3...oh and Final Testamony III!" - Mark Woolery Season 3 Season 3 of TXW didn't see much of Mark Woolery due to two injuries he sustained early in the season (the second injury putting him out of action for a long time). However, he did have some matches worth mentioning. One major highlight of the season involving Mark Woolery was his reignited feud with Smash. After winning his first ever Main Event match on Sacrifice against TXW Veteran Krush and gaining a spot in the TXW World Heavyweight Championship match set to take place at that year's Ultimatum PPV, Smash rushed to the ring and attack Woolery while his back was turned. It was confirmed that Smash was his opponent and that the match would be an Ironman match. At the PPV, the Ironman match would end with a score of 1-1, causing TXW officials to order a sudden death match for a clear winner. Woolery would lose the match after having his F-Off countered and submitting to the Smash's House of Pain. This match was the cause of his first injury. Another highlight was his triple threat Hell in a Cell match against then-International Champion Souless and that year's Money In The Bank case holder Jack "The Immortal" Strider. After returning from his injury on the second episode of TXW's new show Animosity and being named the #1 contender for Souless' International Championship, the two were set to have a preview match later that night on the show's main event. However, before the match could start, the GM announced that MITB holder Jack Strider will cash his briefcase in for the International Championship at the company's next PPV Death Sentence and that the preview match would now be a triple threat involving Jack Strider. Woolery would be pinned that night by Strider and the two were set to have a one on one match on the next episode of Animosity. Woolery would pull an upset victory over the TXW veteran in their match before Death Sentence. Woolery, Souless and Strider would finally face off for the International Championship at Death Sentence where, in a similar fashion to their preview match two weeks prior, Woolery would get pinned by Strider. This match would give Woolery his second injury. By the time he was ready to wrestle again, TXW had already closed it's doors. Finishers and Signitures 'Finishers' *'F-Off (F-U) (TXW 2009-Present) ' *'Trademark (Cobra Clutch) (TXW 2010-Present)' *B-Town Buster (CAF ending in a DDT) (TXW 2009) *Thanks For Playing (Cutter) (TXW 2009) *KO Of Fate/'Woolery Spike' (a more lethal Twist Of Fate) (independant 2006-2009) *'Spear' (independant 2006-2009) *Twist Of Fate (independant 2000-2006) Signatures *'5 Finger Discount (5 Knuckle Shuffle) (TXW 2009-Present) ' *'Remember The Name (Legdrop From Turnbuckle) (TXW 2009-Present) ' *Full Nelson (TXW 2009) *Low Blow (independant 2006-2009) Trivia *Mark Woolery, along with his younger brother Jon Woolery, is a second generation wrestler. *Mark Woolery was NOT physically trained by his father for wrestling. Instead, he was trained by Larry Sharpe and his Monster Factory (a wrestling school) before going on to train and wrestle in LCW. *Whenever he's not wrestling for TXW, Mark Woolery wrestles in Japan under the name "MW2". His wrestling attire is the exact same as his LCW debut attire. He also still uses the KO of Fate (now redubbed the Woolery Spike) in his matches in Japan. Theme Songs Can't Be Touched Remix by Tupac feat. Roy Jones Jr. (TXW 2010-Present) Basic Thuganomics by John Cena (TXW 2009-2010) Lollipop (instrumental) by Lil Wayne (TXW 2009-2009) Sexy Boy by Jimmy Hart (sang by Shawn Michaels) (independant 2006-2007, 2008-2009) Boyz N The Hood by Eazy-E (independant 2007-2008) Generic hip-hop beat (as Raptastic Mark) (independant 2003-2006) Danger At The Door by Jim Johnson (independant 2000-2003) Awards and Achievements Total Xtreme Wrestling *1x International Champion *TXW's 2008/2009 Most Shocking Moment in TXW (When he defeated Smash in Back Into Your System for the TXW International Championship) Category:CAW Category:TXW Category:Template